Computer applications commonly employ graphics outputs to provide information to users. Such information may be in the form of text, diagrams, images (moving or still), and so forth. Such information is typically output on a display device connected to a processing platform (for example, a personal computer) through a communications interface.
Conventionally, the generation of graphics involves a graphics pipeline that renders display content in the form of frame data (or image data) based on directives received from applications. Upon generation, this frame data is typically stored in a frame buffer memory within the processing platform.
After this storage occurs, the frame data may be sent to a display device through a conventional display interface. Examples of such conventional interfaces include video graphics array (VGA), digital visual interface (DVI), high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), DisplayPort (DP), and analog television formats. In turn, the display device then drives the display with the received frame data. This is based on timing that may be managed by logic that is within the processing platform or the display device.
As systems become increasingly complex, techniques for efficient and flexible management of display data are desired.